A Royal Wedding
by TheEarlOfPudding16
Summary: Warning, Winter spoilers ahead! The queen of Luna has taken one of her last voyages to Earth as queen. At the Annual Peace Ball, Cinder debates what to do with her new future, finding it difficult to choose between helping her country and returning to her home. A Kaider, Wolflet, Cresswell, and Wincin story.
1. AN: IMPORTANT!

_Dear my wonderful readers,_

_Hey guys! How's it going? I know I've been off the charts for a long time, but I have realized how much I miss writing a fan-fiction. I need a new project, so I think I'm going to start writing another take at A Royal Wedding. After having read Winter (and loving it to pieces) I realize how flawed my plot idea really was. I'm going to take another crack at it with a whole new dynamic! _

_For those of you who have not read Winter, DO NOT READ THIS NEW STORY. It will contain spoilers. Although, I can write some without any spoilers, if you want, for the people who don't have access to the book. _

_Thanks a bunch for not deleting this story from your alerts!_

_Updates may start as soon as tomorrow! _


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! If you haven't read my previous A/N, you should do so now just so you understand everything that's going on. Thanks for reading this and giving me another shot!_

_Enjoy_

* * *

The serene city of Artemisia, newly reconstructed, glimmered under the rising sun. The break between Luna's long night and day was always the most beautiful time. The massive star cut over the landscape like a crescent, shining brightly. The one thing Cinder would both mourn and happily be rid of was the view of the sunrise. On one hand, it was breathtaking. On the other, it reminded her of the sunrises back on Earth, and she longed for her blue home.

A loud knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts. Turning from the balcony, Cinder watched as her impatient friend threw open the ornately carved entry to her room.

"Cinder!" Iko said exasperatedly. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Cinder smiled. Iko was right. She had better get a move on, or she would miss her chance to see another Earthen sunrise.

* * *

As the golden ship touched down upon the palace landing, photographers snapped picture after picture of it. Reporters stood talking into cameras in front of the sight. Although Queen Selene had been attending every Annual Peace Ball since she became the Lunar sovereign, the people of New Beijing still got worked into a frenzy over it.

Cinder had to bite back a bitter smile as she descended from the spacecraft. _Now_ they paid attention to her. _Now_ they thought she was worth something. _Now_ they treated her decently. When she had been a poor cyborg slaving away in the New Beijing market, no one had given her a second glance.

Except, of course, when her prostheses were showing. Then they glared and scowled outright.

But, her angry, bitter thoughts were driven from her mind when she saw who awaited her. Kai and his adviser Torin stood a ways behind the reporters, but even the sight of their small forms was enough to make Cinder's heart burst with happiness. She hadn't seen them in person for a year.

She hadn't seen most of her friends, except Iko, for a very long time. Scarlet and Wolf were happily settled in Benoit Farms and Gardens. Cress and Thorne were who knows where, traveling the world. Winter had taken to spending her time with the people of LW-12, who now lived much safer, easier lives. Jacin, of course, had followed her. He was training to become a doctor in that sector.

After months of being pent up in her palace— Cinder still felt strange calling it _hers_, even after five years—she was glad for this chance to get out and stretch her legs.

Iko hadn't minded the isolation. She was confident and flamboyant and fair in her role of Counselor. She was kind to the people and even let a few curious scientists poke around with her android body, although not for very long.

But Cinder was used to working on things and problems she knew how to solve. Even with her team of advisers, thaumaturges, and every other person in her cabinet, many issues left her confused and anxious, trying to see the best way to make a fair decision for everyone. She knew she was not meant to be queen.

It was a relief to be shown into the palace. She felt utterly at peace, making her way into the guest wing. She could drop her queenly façade, at least for a moment.

Her rooms were lavish and luxurious. They were relatively neutral, making the view of the colorful gardens below even more breathtaking. The massive four-poster bed was a rich cream. The carpet was a soft and lush white under her feet. An ornate mirror rested above a pale vanity. A large, high-tech net screen rested upon the far wall. And opposite it was a gilded terrace leading out to the fresh air beyond.

Cinder smiled to herself. She strode out onto the balcony, loving the sight of the blue sky above her and the cool, humid air upon her skin. She had missed Earth greatly, and as she watched to clouds drift by overhead, she grew even more anxious to return permanently.

Looking to her right, she spotted a small staircase leading down to the gardens below. Smiling at this easy accessibility, she descended the short flight. Upon reaching the ground below, she had to fight the urge to throw off her shoes and feel the grass beneath her feet. Breathing in the scent of flowers, she continued into the depths of the greenery.

Bright blooms and tangled vines were everywhere she looked. A hum of grasshoppers filled the air, for even though it was nearing autumn, the gardens were alive in every way. Cinder reveled in the life and simplicity, feeling content to just observe every living thing in this small paradise. They didn't have life like this back on Luna.

She made her way to a small gurgling stream, seeing koi and goldfish swimming merrily. Only when a shadow passed over the water did she tear her gaze away. Spinning around, she flicked her wrist and the knife in her fingertip popped out. The intruder had caught her off guard and she didn't think to sense who it was before reacting defensively

"Whoa! Easy now, Your Majesty."

The voice was familiar, although the face was not. A short, scruffy beard covered the normally clean shaven chin. His skin was darker than normal and his hair longer, hanging in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Thorne?" she asked, lowering her arm.

He grinned. "The one and only."

She rolled her eyes, but embraced him anyway. She had missed his egotistical humor.

"It's been so long," she said once they had pulled apart. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm great. Cress and I just came from Australia," he said. "What about you? What are you going to do once the elections are over?"

"I don't know. Part of me wants to stay on and help, but I really just want to come back home."

They started walking back towards the palace, sharing bits and pieces of their lives. Cinder hugged him once again when she heard the news about his and Cress' engagement. She was telling a particularly funny story about a former aristocrat hoarding all of his frosted pink pastries when they came across Cress and Iko.

"Cinder!" Cress cried, rushing forward to greet her.

Cinder responded in a less enthusiastic greeting, but one full of happiness all the same. Cress' hair had gotten longer and she was no longer as skinny. While still petite, she looked less tiny and far stronger than she had before. And she had a giant rock on her finger.

Iko had been gushing over the ring since she bumped into Cress, and Cinder marveled at the size as well. She repeatedly asked Thorne how he could afford something so expensive, but he just laughed and told her hard work had paid for it.

The four couldn't be happier as they strode through the halls of the palace together. Tomorrow, they would be joined by Scarlet and Wolf. The day after would be the ball. They would all disembark two days after the revelries ended. Though it was short, they treasured this carefree time spent in each other's company.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please feel free to review and let me know your thoughts!

I'm sorry it was short, but I really wanted to get it out as fast as possible, and I felt like here was a good stopping point. I promise some Kaider and Wolflet in the next chapter!

-EarlofPudding16


End file.
